After 2 am
by Percabeth Jackson
Summary: Summary inside. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the story given to me from BellaVision. I'm not going to be updating as often as much as I would like because of my other story, but I would like to at least start it to make sure I don't forget about it. Anyways, this chapter is really just the summary because I couldn't fit all of it into the box provided to writh the summary, so...yeah. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

**After the Titanic sank, Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy found an over-turned boat with Sven. Meanwhile, Rose and Helga found a drowning high society baby at the age of two weeks named Hannah Corina Collins. Her parents were just as rich as the Astors. They sank along with Titanic. Now, Rose and Helga take her from the water and onto the floating door. They were singing "Come Josephine in my Flying Machine when they see Jack's boat in the distance. They swim to the officer, and blow the whistle to call them over. Jack and the guys are shocked yet happy to find the girls alive, and are more than welcome to the idea of keeping the baby. But, when they get to New York, Jack has yet to tell Rose about Cora and her father's untimely death, and they also have the problem of Cal and Ruth coming after Rose. Will they get away, or will Rose once again find herself in the clutches of the first class society?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there is the summary! Anyways, I will try to update as much as I can. I hope you all will like the story!<em>**

**_-Percabeth :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_THANK YOU FOR WAITING! This story idea was given to me from BellaVision! CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rose POV:<span>**

Rose broke to the surface, gasping for breath. People were all around her, yelling and screaming from the cold, for help, or for lost loved ones. Jack was right about the water. It was freezing! She feel like her toes and fingers are about to fall off.

"Jack, we made it! We made it off the boat!" She then noticed that her hand was empty. She felt around for Jack in the waster but felt nothing. Rose began to panic. "Jack?" She called turning in the water, hoping to catch a sight of Jack. "JACK!" Rose yelled in desperation. Her yell was drowned out by the frightened men and women calling for the boats to come back.

Suddenly, Rose felt hands on her shoulders, pushing her back beneath the water. She struggled against the hands of the man holding her under but barely got a gasp of air before she was pushed back under. All of the sudden, the hands were gone completely.

Rose gasped for air, looking for her savior. She hoped that it was Jack, but when she turned around, she came face-to-face with Helga.

"Hello…er... Rose. I'm Helga." She said, struggling with the English words. " Let...us...go...look...something...to...float...on."

Rose smiled and nodded in agreement. They began swimming through the crowd of screaming passengers that were slowly freezing to death. After about an hour of searching, the girls were on the verge of giving up when they spotted a floating door a few feet from them. Rose and Helga quickly swam to it and clambered onto it to get out of the water. Being out of the water wasn't any better. They were shivering from the frigid wind. The girls soon found themselves lying on their backs huddling together as they gazed up at the cloudless night, hoping and waiting.

**oOoOo**

**Jack's POV: **

Jack was on the verge of panicing. Somehow on their way to the surface, he and Rose lost their grips and got separated. The suction of the ship finally let up enough for Jack to swim to the surface only to find himself a small distance from all the passengers in the water. He began to try swimming to the crowd when a hand enclosed around his arm. Jack turned to find a shivering Fabrizio and Tommy sitting in a boat wrapped in thick blankets. The two then began to pull Jack from the water so that he could warm up under the blankets. As soon as he could talk without the worry of breaking his teeth from shivering, he began to speak.

"Tommy, Fabri, hoe did you find this boat? Wait, don't answer that, it's not important unless it involves Cal dying. We need to go over there to go find Rose and Helga!" He exclaimed.

"Jack, wait, we can't just go over there, they will pull us under. We will have to wait until it calms down enough. And, yes, getting the boat hopefully did involve the death of a greasy haired man who grabbed young Rose the other day in the ship deck." Tommy said with a smirk in his voice at the last statement. Fabrizio and Jack tried cracking a smile, but were too worried about their girls that were over in that crowd probebly waiting for them to come help them. But for now, all they could do is wait, and hope that their girls were okay.

**oOoOo**

**Rose's POV:**

Hours went by. Slowly, the screams began to quiet. The frantic thrashing slowed. The officer neer us stopped blowing his whistle. Now, all Rose could hear was a couple screams, an infant crying, and her's and Helga's labored breathing. The girl's couldn't feel their bodies, and they felt as if they were frozen to the door. They were slowly losing hope. Rose, stared up at the sky and began to think of happier times. Most of them involved Jack. The rest consisted of the times she spent with her father. She soon found herself singing.

"Come...Josephine...In my...flying..mach..ine... going up...she goes...up she goes..." Helga, recognizing the song that Fabrizio had once sang to her, began to sing along.

"Come Josephine...in my..." They trailed off when they heard something in the distance. A voice calling out through the slowly lifted herself up onto her elbows and Rose turned her head to where they heard the voice coming from, hoping it wasn't part of their imagination.

"Hello! Is anyone out there who can hear me?" A voice yelled that sounded like... JACK! Rose sat up and the girls began to call out.

"Over here! Help! Please!" But her's and Helga's voices weren't loud or strong enough. The voices began to fade. Helga desprately began to look around for something to notify the voices that they were over here. She then remembered that there was an officer a couple of feet away from them that was blowing his whistle just hours before. She slipped off the door and began swimming towards the officer. Rose, noticing the rocking of the door turned to see Helga swimming towards the officer.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked hoping that Helga could here her. By then, Helga had reached her destination. She began to pry the whistle from the man's mouth. Rose, noticing what she was doing, rolled off the door, plunging into the water, and proceded to swim towards Helga. As she arrived to where the other girl was bobbing in the water, Helga finally got the whistle from the officer's lips. Helga handed the whistle to Rose and the red headed girl began to blow as hard as she could. The ear-splitting screach of the whistle broke though the silence and alerted the voices that they were alive and needed assistance.

**oOoOo**

**Jack's POV:**

When the sceaming and thrashing calmed down , Tommy and Fabrizio began to row towards the crowd while Jack began to call out.

"Hello! Is anyone out there who can hear me?" He called out. He glanced down at the handful of passengers who were already in the boat who had swam over after spotting them. He hoped that Rose and for Fabrizio's sake, Helga, was okay. He bagan to call out again. A while later, they had found around twenty more people who were now shivering under the wool blankets that were passed to them. Jack was on the verge of giving up. They still haven't found Rose or Helga. Then, out of nowhere, a loud screach filled the air. Jack turned his head sharply to see two figures bobbing in the water. One had a whistle,the other had their hand wrapped around the other persons arm in exhaustion.

"Tommy! Fabrizio! Over there!" Jack said pointing towards the two figures. They looked over and began to row in their direction. As they got closer, they notice that the figures were female. Jack and Fabrizio began to feel a swell of hope. they finally pulled up next to the girls to find Rose and Helga staring up at them, mouths agape. After the shock wore off, Jack and Fabrizio helped up Rose and Helga into the boat. Once they were ing the boat with blankets wrapped around them, Jack and Fabrizio pulled thei girls into their arms.

"Oh, Rose! I thought I lost you!" Jack exclaimed into her hair and kissed her in the lips as to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Jack, you jump I jump right? I knew that if you were alive, I couldn't give up." She said smiling. She was still shivering, but not as much as before.

Jack held Rose next to him as he began to call out for more survivers.

**oOoOo**

**Rose's POV:**

The boat got closer and closer and as it came towards the girls, they could make out alot of shapes in the boat. They figured that the boat was filled with survivers from the water. The boat pulled up nexxt to them and who they saw in the boat shocked them to the core. Jack and Fabrizio stared down at them in shock and happyness. They soon came out of their shocked state and began to pull the girls out of the water and once they were wrapped in blankets, Jack and Fabrizio pulled the girls into their arms.

"Oh Rose! I thought I lost you!" Jack exclaimed into Rose's hair and kissed her on the lips giving Rose confirmation that Jack was actually here with her.

"You jump I jump, right? I knew that if you were alive, I coldn't give up." Rose said smiling. She noticed that she was still shivering, but not as much as before.

Jack held her next to him as he began to call out for more survivors.

Hours later, their boat was almost completely filled with people. They had passed a boat a while back that was also looking for survivors aaand some of the passengers transfered into that boat from crowding. It was silent except for the yells Jack and the officer in the other boat gave. All the sudden, as they were passing a dead couple in the water, Rose heard the cry of an infant a few feet from them. She looked over the side of the boat to find a baby in the arms of the couple. Rose recognized them as the Collins, and even though they were as rich as the Astors, they had kind hearts. The baby gave another cry.

"Tommy, Fabrizio, stop the boat!" Rose yelled. They stopped rowing and Rose bent down towards the baby. When the infant was securely in her arms, she pulled her into the boat. Rose nodded to Tommy and Fabrizio and when the boat began to move again, Jack began asking questions.

"Who does this baby belong to? Do you know her name? What will we do with her when we get to America?" He asked.

"She belonged to the Collins. They sat at our table when you came to dinner with us. Though they were rich, they had kind hearts. Her name is Hannah Corina Collins, and hopefully, if you agree and we get the propper adoption papers signed, we can keep her as our daughter." Rose said smiling hopefully.

"Rose, nothing would make me happier than to allow her into our mixed up family." Jack said smiling down at his red-haired mate. " There is something I have to tell you before we get to America. Do you remember that little girl I was dancing with, Cora?" Rose nodded her head." Well, she didn't make it. Her and her father stayed with her ill mother in their cabin and they drowned when the ship went under. She was like a little sister to me." He said crying softly. Rose put her free arm around him in comfort.

"It'll be okay, Jack. She is in a better place. She is probebly looking down on you right now making sure you are okay. It'll be okay." Rose said in comfort. Jack smiled down at her sadly and pulled her into a hug as they drifted through the water hoping for help to come. But, all they could doo was wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>YAY! I finally finished the first official chapter! Please leave me any comments, reviews, critique, etc. <span>_**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	3. Announcement about next chapter

**_Hey people of the fanfiction universe. I have just gotten back from my sudden trip to Pigfarts and would like to happily inform you theat all of my stories will be updated THIS SUNDAY! YAY! And after that, more chapters will be updated every Sunday unless I am in a good mood and decide to update everyday for a while, or when I'm in a bad mood and don't update at all until the next week. There will however be some days where I update on Saterday. So... YAY!_**

**_ So, while you wait a couple days, stock up on your Red Vines supply, wear a blue headband over an obvious red wig, stow away in your father's fanny pack to save the future, be sorted into Gryffindor if you look like a good guy, be sorted into Slytherin if you look like a bad guy, and, uh, the rest of you can go whatever the heck you want, I honestly don't care. (Random Person) "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" (Me) What the hell is a Hufflepuff? (Random person) *Grins stupidly and sits down* (Me) HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!_**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	4. HELP!

**Hello! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated to all those who read this story. I am currently experianceing a serious case of writers block. PLEASE HELP! I'm begging you guys! I'll add you guys as extras in the story! Just help!**

**~Percabeth Jackson D:**


End file.
